Universe Z Tournament saga
Plot Two years after the events of the "Cyborgs" saga, God of Destruction Lorca and his angel attendant Quil are visited by another God of Destruction from Universe Z known as Apep with his angel attendant Raku. Apep requests a tournament with their five strongest fighters from his universe. Lorca agrees to the tournament. Lorca travels to the World of the Kais where he meets Supreme Kai of Time Krona and asks if could recruit some fighters for the tournament. Krona accepts the request and first recruits Ryko then travels to Sadala to recruit Karvan and Valkor. The four then travel to Namek to recruit Sora. The four plan to recruit former king of Sadala, Takkar but is currently on a mission elsewhere. The New Saiyans refuse to join the tournamenet. Valkor suggest they recruit Omega, who is training in hell. Karvan refuses to recruit him although they're aren't any other volunteers to participate in the tournament. So Valkor travels to Hell with Krona, Lorca and Quil. Valkor asks Quil to ressurect Omega but Quil says he can only ressurect him for 12 hours. Krona tells Omega about the tournament. Omega accepts to participate for 12 hours but bargains Valkor to ressurect him with the Namekian Dragon Balls otherwise he won't enter. Valkor had no choice but to agree. This angers Karvan. Meanwhile, in Universe Z, Apep recruits his team. He travels to Earth where he meets Tarkor, the only survivor of the Saiyan race of his Universe. Apep and Tarkor travel to a planet called "Prime" where he meets the planets founder, Prime who is informed of the tournament and recruits his brother - Nova who are Prime's strongest fighters. The four travel to their version of Namek where they recruit Namekians Celeron, the Guardian of Namek. They then go to their version of Avalanche and recruit Frost Demon Icycle. The warriors of both Universes finally gather in an empty universe between Universe X and Z known as Universe Y. The gods decide who goes first and who goes last but first they complete a test prior to the tournament. After the test, a stage is made by the Angels. The first round will see Sora and Celereon fight, the second round will see Ryko and Icycle fight, the third round will see Omega and Nova fight, the fourth round will see Karvan and Tarkor fight and the final round will see Valkor and Prime fight. In the first round, Celereon defeats Sora. In the second round, Ryko defeats Icycle. In the third round, Nova defeats Omega. In the fourth round, Karvan defeats Tarkor. In the fifth round, Prime defeats Valkor. In the sixth round, Ryko defeats Celereon. In the seventh round Karvan defeats Nova. In the eigth round, Prime fights Ryko and the outcome is Prime defeats Ryko. In the final round, Prime is seen facing Karvan who transforms into Ultra Saiyan God, which was used to defeat Nova, although he masters the God power and finally defeats Prime hence Universe Z being the victor of the tournament. Shortly after the tournament, Universe X celebrate while Karvan trains Tarkor to become an Ultra Saiyan God. Prime takes in the Universe Z warriors to train on his world. Apep thanks Lorca for participating in the tournament and wishes to come again sometime. In a conversation between Apep and Lorca, Lorca states that Apep is his brother. Meanwhile, in the future timeline, Future Ryko is seen observing the tournament and the power of Ultra Saiyan God. Future Ryko's eyes glow white indicating he might be a Saiyan.